Érase una vez
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Quien hable de historias de amor entre personas destinadas a conocerse y vivir una eternidad juntas por mero instinto, no sabe nada de amor y lo hermoso que es poder elegir a quien entregas tu corazón en total libertad. Ser el único creador de tu vivieron felices por siempre. [Omegaverse]


**É**rase una vez

* * *

_Capitulo único_

* * *

Los tenues rayos de luz se cuelan por la ventana cuando oye el timbre sonar.

Katsuki ha llegado tarde de una misión y no tiene ánimos de ver a nadie. Menos, a quien seguro es un vecino quejándose por estacionar mal su auto, o peor aún, su madre. Se acomoda de lado y vuelve a arroparse, a la espera de continuar durmiendo. Pero el timbre suena nuevamente, esta vez, un tono más largo, seguido por dos toques más.

Lo ignora.

Aunque no por mucho.

Insiste.

Lanza un par de maldiciones al aire, seguidas de un _Ya voy,_ a viva voz. Se pone en pie a duras penas y rasca sus cabellos, intentando parecer despierto. Alza el pantalón de su pijama a medio caer, mientras camina hacia la puerta. No tiene idea de quien sea, sin embargo, de algo está seguro, esa persona está muerta por haber osado interrumpir su descanso.

Camina pensando en las mil maldiciones que va a decirle, así como en cómo estallaran sus manos de manera intimidante.

Nada le hace presagiar a quien se encontrara tras abrir la puerta.

– Ka-Kacchan, hola.

Katsuki parpadea.

Una, dos, veinte veces. No se cree lo que ve y piensa que aún debe estar dormido. _Él_ solo aparece en sus sueños.

Pero ese no lo es.

Claro que no.

Sus orbes carmines se centran en su rostro. Las pecas, ojos esmeralda brillosos que sonríen junto a sus labios. Luce más maduro de cómo lo vio la última vez. Su cabello ya no es la maraña de rulos de antes, se ve más corto y ordenado. Sus mejillas redondas ahora lucen perfiladas, más masculino y sin embargo, aún tiene ese aire de niño pecoso de mirada amplia.

– Siento mucho molestarte. Vi en las noticias de ayer que detuviste el ataque de un villano y debes estar cansado.

–Deku…–musita bajo. Más consciente de que su presencia es real.

Han sido diez años desde la última vez que lo vio.

Diez largos años en los que se graduaron de UA y cada quien siguió su carrera de héroe aceptando empleos en distintas agencias. Izuku había optado por ir la agencia de Endearvor, en Tokio; mientras él, había preferido alejarse lo máximo posible y aceptar la oferta de una agencia en Fukuoka.

No era la mejor en el ranking, pero si la de esa ciudad.

Sale de su distracción cuando nota en el suelo una pequeña maleta. Izuku parece notar su mirada y sus puños se cierran, en claro signo de nervios y tensión.

Katsuki ha aprendido a leer su comportamiento.

Es lo único que puede hacer.

– Yo – empieza a hablar nuevamente el visitante. Duda de lo que va a decir, porque no sabe cómo reaccionara su ahora ex amigo. Toma un bocado de aire y con él, su última esperanza. No ha viajado toda la noche para acobardarse ahora. – He terminado mi compromiso con Shouto. Y me preguntaba, si podría quedarme aquí, en lo que se rompe el lazo.

Destensa su ceño, ante la sorpresa de esa noticia.

Sabe que existe la posibilidad de romper una marca o lazo de un omega, eso se lo enseñan en la escuela desde muy jóvenes; así como los peligros que eso conlleva para. Es un dolor que permanece por meces en la persona. Un sufrimiento innecesario que te desgasta tanto física como emocionalmente y aunque Izuku sea un héroe, no confía en que pueda soportarlo.

Quiere creer, que no lo soportara.

– Vuelve a casa, Deku. –Se limita a aconsejar e intenta cerrar la puerta.

Pero Izuku es rápido y fuerte y lo toma desprevenido, cuando su mano coge la madera y detiene su intención.

– Ya no tengo una casa a la que volver. – Sus ojos le suplican que se apiade. Ellos no le mienten. – si me echas ahora, solo me quedara ir a un refugio.

Siente como el vello de la nuca se le eriza.

Los refugios son la última opción para los omegas. Lugares deplorables sin supervisión del estado, en donde tienen que velar por sí mismos, ya que al verse vulnerables por la incapacidad que les produce una ruptura del lazo, son presa fácil para alfas de baja clase. Aquellos incapaces de atraer a un omega por sus feromonas. Aun así, no hay leyes que frenen eso.

Es instinto y por ende, no hay delito.

Katsuki traga duro ante ese último pensamiento. Izuku es fuerte, sí, pero no sabe qué tan fuerte sea cuando el proceso de ruptura empiece.

– Por favor.

Suspira hondo.

_Ya no tengo una casa a la que volver._

Eso lo sabe.

Sin el bastardo mitad y mitad, Izuku no tiene a nadie. Inko, su madre, falleció poco antes de que se graduara, víctima de la liga de villanos que buscaban a toda costa, hacerse de Deku.

_Ya no tengo una casa a la que volver._

Aunque eso no quiere decir que sea él quien deba hacerse cargo. Aun sin su alfa, Deku tiene amigos que sin duda, estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo.

– Kacchan, te necesito.

Pero Katsuki es débil con ese omega que ha perdido la sonrisa inicial y lo observa expectante, con ojos llorosos. No importa que tanto haya crecido o cuantos años tenga, Deku sigue siendo Deku. El niño bobo que lo seguía a todos lados alabando y ensalzando su ego.

El niño bobo que rápidamente lo cambio por su alfa predestinado.

Suspira por última vez.

Se va a arrepentir de esa decisión en poco tiempo y sin embargo, la toma. Tira la puerta hacia un lado, golpeando leve la pared, en un claro mensaje de aceptación, y con ello, tirando a la basura su plan a futuro.

Izuku sonríe con la misma magia de siempre y alza su maleta. Deja escapar unas tímidas _gracias_, mientras se adentra al recinto. Katsuki nota desde su altura, las mejillas pecosas coloradas, así como sus orejas.

Entonces entiende que ya está expirando sus feromonas.

Y empieza a arrepentirse de esa decisión.

...

Katsuki ha oído a su madre decir en más de una ocasión, que Izuku posee toda la fisionomía de un omega. Aunque cuatro años es una edad temprana para un diagnóstico de subgénero, Mitsuki Bakugou cree tener olfato para ello y deduce también, que su hijo será un alfa poderoso cuando crezca.

_"– Lo traes en los genes, Katsuki."_

Le repite constantemente y él se lo cree.

Porque sus abuelos son alfas. Porque su madre es una también. Y aunque su padre es un beta y existe posibilidades de que él también lo sea, los genes alfas son más fuertes.

Katsuki ve como su madre trata de lidiar con su carácter explosivo de pequeño, pero a su vez, se enorgullece de ello. La agresividad es un claro indicio de ser alfa, según entiende. Así como también, que en esa sociedad, ser uno, es estar en la cima de todo, mientras que ser omega, es estar por debajo de todo.

Un omega es débil y siempre necesita de un alfa a su lado.

Así que cuando juegan los dos niños en el parque, Katsuki suele imaginar que es un gran alfa que mata demonios, villanos o dragones, para salvar a Deku de su cautiverio.

Izuku entiende menos que él de esos subgéneros. Parece no importarle tomar el rol de omega en los juegos – al menos no, siempre y cuando Kacchan sea el alfa- solo finge estar en peligro y sigue las órdenes del cenizo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Eso fue genial, Kacchan! – Grita emocionado al verlo subir ágilmente al árbol que en sus juegos, toma forma de castillo tenebroso.

– Ya lo sé.

Le toma de la mano, ayudándole a bajar.

Otra muestra del omega que será, es lo torpe que es ahora, piensa el cenizo.

–Quiero que mi alfa sea tan genial como tú. – comenta inocente. Izuku no entiende de alfas y omegas, pero por lo que oye de su amigo, necesita de un alfa a su lado.

– No seas tonto, Deku, no hay nadie más genial que yo.

Izuku sonríe con los ojos repletos en brillantina. Katsuki es un niño difícil, el pecoso ha entendido aquello rápido; por lo que esa respuesta, no le suena a simple egocentrismo, sino a una promesa.

– Gracias, Kacchan.

…

Tan solo han pasado cuatro días desde que llego e Izuku siente su cuerpo adolorido.

Nunca pelear con un villano, le ha dejado tan molido, como se siente ahora.

No logra conciliar el sueño, el vientre le duele, las náuseas lo embargan todo el día y aquellas prendas que aún conserva de Shouto, lejos de calmarlo, le remueven más el estómago. Porque le recuerdan a su cuerpo que su alfa no está y que no va a volver. Es en aquellos momentos, que tiende a repensar la decisión que ha tomado. Ha arrepentirse mientras vomita. Sollozar, cuando el aroma a Shouto se siente escaso.

El instinto le clama salir corriendo de ahí y buscar a su alfa.

Pero entonces, respira.

Recuerda que esa decisión no solo fue suya, sino mutua, por el bien de ambos. Fuerza a su mente a pensar en lo bien que le sabrá la vida luego de que ese dolor pase y la marca de su cuello se pierda junto a sus recuerdos. Se centra en que ese dolor será pasajero, que un año se va volando –el tiempo que dura romperse el lazo- y, por una pequeña fracción de segundo, se plantea la posibilidad de calmar sus dolores con una prenda de Kacchan.

Y ríe ingenuo.

Porque es imposible.

Revolotea entre las sabanas, más calmado con sus pensamientos, mas no con su cuerpo. Suspira y ve su reloj, un cuarto para las cinco; ya casi amanece y él no duerme. Se pregunta si Katsuki lograra dormir al lado con el cultivo de feromonas fermentando ahí, y otra vez ríe.

La respuesta es obvia.

Descansa boca arriba. Observa el techo plomizo por la oscuridad. Se arropa con las tres colchas que trae encima. Es verano, pero siente frió. El efecto de la ruptura le ha llevado a tener escalofríos en pleno sol de medio día y bochornos aun si hay aire acondicionado.

Suspira nuevamente.

Es una jodida mierda todo eso, diría Kacchan.

No es solo su cuerpo y las reacciones físicas las que han sido afectadas por la ruptura, sino su estado de ánimo también. Han sido solo cuatro días y Kacchan ya ha sentido aquello de primera mano, cuando al segundo día lo empujo usando su quirk. No es que le hubiera hecho algo en particular, Katsuki solo le había rozado el hombro de casualidad, al cruzarse en el pasillo.

Por momentos, Izuku siente que el solo hecho de existir del cenizo, le pone de mal humor. En otros, es esa misma razón por la que lloraba.

Como ahora mismo, que sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear de saber que solo una pared lo separaba de Katsuki, pero que es incapaz de demolerla y abrazarse a él.

De cierta forma, esa pared representaba su vida entera.

El omega no logra encontrar el momento exacto en el que ese muro empezó a construirse entre ambos. El momento en el que Kacchan empezó a elevarlo, porque fue él quien lo creo en primera instancia y continua añadiéndole ladrillos.

Cuatro días de vivir juntos habían pasado, pero Katsuki actuaba como si él no estuviera ahí. Se limita a hacer sus labores y meterse en su habitación. No habían conversado. No le había preguntado por qué hacía eso e Izuku, empezaba a sentir cierta comezón en las cuerdas vocales por soltar todo.

Pero no lo hace.

No lo haría. Teme ahuyentarlo.

O peor aún, que esa verdad no sea correspondida.

…

– Y vivieron felices por siempre – termina de leerle el cuento Inko Midoriya. Cierra el libro. – Ahora a dormir.

Izuku le mira sonriente mientras ella le arropa. Su pequeño de siete años está en toda la edad de emocionarse con cuentos de predestinados. Inko no quiere crear falsas expectativas en él, sabe que es muy difícil hallar a la persona destinada, pero aun así, lo deja soñar con la idea de vez en cuando.

Su hijo es un niño inteligente y ella espera, que llegada cierta edad y con su subgénero definido, ese sueño cambie por una realidad. Esa en las que las personas se enamoran libremente sin destinos ni instintos.

– Mamá.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿En verdad existen los predestinados?

La mujer asiente, afirmando con una sonrisa.

A eso se refiere con dejarlo soñar.

– ¿Tú y papá eran predestinados?

Le mira con ternura.

Sin querer romper la magia.

Ella también ha creído en esos cuentos hermosos que se tejen entre estas parejas. Fabulas de finales felices y amor eterno. Hasta que conoció a su difunto esposo. Él era un alfa que ya había conocido a su omega destinado y sin embargo, lo que sintió por Inko fue más fuerte que ese destino.

Por ello Inko, ya no cree en cuentos de hadas.

– No – le acaricia la cabeza, haciendo saltar sus rulos – las historias de amor entre predestinados son muy hermosas, cariño; pero lo son más de quienes no lo son.

Izuku le observa curioso.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no es el destino quien elige, Izuku. Sino tú.

Los labios de Inko se posan sobre la frente del menor, dejándole un beso de despedida, antes de irse.

El menos se queda acostado en la oscuridad, pensando en las palabras de mamá. Entiende que hay historias de amor entre personas que no han sido destinadas a pasar toda su vida juntas, como los betas. Pero el sueña con que no sea así.

El sueña con encontrar a esa persona con la que su destino haya sido pactado desde antes de nacer.

Izuku espera, que esa persona sea _alguien_ en especial.

…

Es muy tarde de noche cuando llega a casa.

Lleva el último mes tardando más de lo necesario en llegar. No quiere encontrarse con Izuku despierto y su tonta sonrisa llena de luz. Prefiere llegar pasada las doce y toparse con la lúgubre oscuridad de su casa, casi tan igual a como luce el.

Abre la puerta despacio, sin hacer ruido y se topa con que la luz está encendida dentro.

Deku no tiende a desvelarse, es un habito que ha acuñado desde pequeño, él lo sabe. Conoce todo de Izuku.

Bufa.

Error.

Conocía todo de él hasta los dieciséis años.

Deja sus zapatos en el ingreso y camina hacia la sala, de donde proviene la luz. El televisor esta encendido, al igual que una de las lámparas. En el sofá, yace el pecoso dormido, envuelto en una de sus colchas.

Katsuki piensa en despertarlo y enviarlo a dormir dentro, pero entonces ve su rostro y se percata de que en el mes que casi ha pasado, no es hasta ahora que lo ve tan detenidamente. Tiene las ojeras marcadas y ojos hinchados, las mejillas hundidas y labios agrietados. El cabello se le ve reseco e incluso su piel, no es tan brillante como antes.

No logra entender aun el porqué de su decisión. Que puede valer todo ese sufrimiento. Se lo ha querido preguntar reiteradas veces, cuando se lo cruza en las mañanas saliendo del baño y nota que ha vomitado. Pero se calla. No quiere oír la respuesta.

No se siente seguro de cómo afrontar esa respuesta.

Decide dejarlo dormir y cerciorarse a partir de mañana, que coma y se hidrate bien.

Coloca una de sus brazos debajo de sus hombros y el otro, bajo sus muslos. Lo alza con dificultad por la manta, pero él ni se levanta, continua profundamente dormido. Camina con él en brazos hacia su habitación, con cuidado de no golpearlo en algún muro o en el marco de la puerta. Resulta más difícil de lo que parece.

Cuando logra pasar la puerta de la habitación, ve por primera vez el desastre que es ahí dentro. Izuku ha sacado todas las cobijas del armario y puesto sobre la cama, la ropa de su maleta esta regada también.

_No es mi problema_, piensa, en un intento por no mostrar interés en el omega.

Lo acuesta en la cama, sin mover su desastre. Solo lo deja resbalar de sus brazos, hasta que caiga en el colchón y es cuando cae, que su mano se aferra al brazo del cenizo.

– Sho…to– murmura.

Katsuki gruñe, aun si no debe hacerlo, y tira de su brazo, soltándose.

Se gira, dispuesto a salir, y se topa con una camiseta en el suelo. La patea a un lado, viendo que esa prenda no es de Deku, porque el suele usar las camisetas aburridas con mensajes tontos.

Y no necesita atar cabos ni tener un gran olfato para saber de quién es.

La recoge y se la acerca al rostro de Izuku. El pecoso la coge y entierra su nariz en ella. No hay más dudas.

Le pertenece a **su** alfa.

…

A los catorce años, es cuando las hormonas empiezan a hacer de las suyas en el cuerpo de los adolescentes. Las feromonas comienzan a hacerse presentes y el sentido del olfato se agudiza en alfas y omegas. El celo se vuelve en una realidad en algunos, en otros, como betas, las cosas simplemente continúan igual.

Para detectar todas están anomalías, se les toma un examen de sangre que les dirá a que grupo pertenecen. Ese día, más temprano, es cuando en su escuela les han tomado dicho examen.

Los resultados saldrán todavía en una semana, sin embargo, para Midoriya, ese resultado ya no es necesario cuando el calor en su cuerpo se hace insoportable esa tarde.

– Ka…Kacchan – llama a su amigo. Es la hora de salida y son los últimos en el salón– Ayúdame… por favor.

A Katsuki no le toma mucho notar los signos en Deku. Mejillas sonrojadas, sudor en la frente, ojos opacos, vos ahogada. Katsuki aprieta el asa de su mochila.

En clases de anatomía les han enseñado lo que origina el celo y como es que este se calma, por lo que entiende perfectamente lo que ese _ayúdame_ lleva oculto. Y no está dispuesto a ceder, sobretodo, porque ese celo no se ve reflejado en él.

– Ka…Ka...cchan – la voz se vuelve más suplicante conforme recita su nombre una y otra vez.

Izuku se acerca al cenizo.

Esta cegado por el celo y solo desea tener a Kacchan dentro de él. Sentir su piel, su calor, su _aroma_. Se aferra a su pecho y frota su cuerpo contra el suyo. A la espera de que su amigo lo posea con el mismo deseo, que él siente.

– Para, Deku – intenta separarse. Le toma por los hombros. Pero Izuku sumerge sus manos por debajo de las mangas del cenizo, tocando su piel. Katsuki siente quemar las manos del pecoso y hace acopio de toda su paciencia e intenta alejarlo nuevamente.

Forcejan contados minutos.

Izuku no deja de jadear su nombre, mientras intenta tocarlo y frotarse a él a como dé lugar. Katsuki intenta contenerlo y llevarlo a la enfermería, antes que un alfa de curso superior, grande y fuerte, los encuentre.

Finalmente, pierde la paciencia cuando Izuku jala de su cinturón, intentando desabrocharlo.

– ¡MIERDA, DEKU! ¡YA CÁLMATE! – Lo empuja con toda su fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas, y sale del aula. Cierra la puerta tras él y se queda ahí, apoyando su espalda, sin saber qué hacer.

Le ha sacado de quicio, pero no puede dejarlo solo. Necesita un adulto beta u omega, sin embargo, no puede pensar en algo cuando lo oye suplicar tras la puerta.

– _Ayúdame._

– _No me dejes solo._

– _Te necesito, Kacchan._

Katsuki muerde sus mejillas por dentro, molesto. No solo por la difícil posición en la que lo pone Deku, sino que es por el mismo y aquella duda que empieza a confirmar muy dentro de él. Golpea la puerta con sus puños y nuca. Frustrado.

De pronto oye unos pasos y ve a una maestra por el corredor. Ve su salvación en ella, cuando nota el collar negro en su cuello. Le llama alzando las manos y logra comentar la situación de forma breve. La maestra se sorprende. Le pide que se aleje y tape su nariz, ya que no saben aún su género.

Katsuki no solo se aleja, sino que sale huyendo de ahí. Corre sin importarle haber dejado su mochila en el salón o si Izuku esta lastimado a causa del empujón que le dio.

Solo corre.

Entra a casa.

Y se encierra en su habitación, ignorando los gritos de su madre de fondo. Muerde su brazo en desesperación. Muerde fuerte hasta que toda la ira se desvanece en esa mordida. Relaja la mandíbula y ve que ha dejado una marca en su piel.

Marca que probablemente desaparezca en un par de días.

Y maldice eso.

Maldice al mundo entero, por eso.

…

Recibe el plato húmedo que acaba de lavar Katsuki. Lo seca y guarda. Luego toma un vaso y esta a punto de secarlo, cuando siente un fuerte palpitar en todo su cuerpo, que le hace soltar el vaso.

– ¿Estás bien? – La voz gruesa de Katsuki lo vuelve a estremecer.

Asiente y sonríe. Izuku finge estar bien, que eso solo fue una torpeza suya. Lo último que quiere, es que Katsuki se sienta incomodo porque su celo llegó. Se pone de cuclillas, recoge los trozos de vidrio mientras Kacchan termina de lavar los servicios.

Izuku alza la vista y ve al héroe imponente frente a él. Recuerda su primer celo, el cómo su cuerpo quemaba por dentro al desear ser tocado por el cenizo. Sonríe nostálgico, porque esta vez, no siente más que una gran tristeza.

Hecha a la basura el vaso roto y continua con su labor. Kacchan lo ayuda a terminar más rápido. Su respiración se acelera de a ratos, pero el parece no notarlo.

O finge no hacerlo.

No lo sabe.

Con Katsuki nunca se sabe.

Cuando da por concluida su misión, le desea buenas noches al cenizo y se encierra en su habitación. Toma la medicación que ha traído consigo. Ruega porque los comentarios de Internet sean falsos y los supresores logren aliviarlo como tantas veces antes.

Mas no es así.

Los primeros estragos del celo llegan en la madrugada.

Despierta sudando, jadeando y salivando. Aprieta sus piernas, queriendo contener lo inminente. Tal como leyó, los supresores no tienen efecto cuando la persona atraviesa una ruptura. Es el último esfuerzo que hace su cuerpo para vuelva con su alfa. Puede sentir a Shouto a través de la marca, excitado igual que él.

Solloza.

Coge la camiseta del alfa que aún conserva algo de su esencia.

Shouto, a diferencia suya, puede satisfacer ese deseo con cualquier beta u omega. Aquello le es indiferente porque su cuerpo no está condicionado a aceptar un solo omega. Izuku por el contrario, solo desea a su alfa.

Y eso es lo que más duele.

Porque él no quiere desear a ese alfa.

Él no quiere tocarse pensando en Shouto.

Mas no puede contradecir a su cuerpo y piensa, que debió hacer caso a las palabras que le dijo su madre de pequeño.

_– Porque no es el destino quien elige, Izuku. Sino tú._

Cuanto quisiera haber elegido mejor.

Con el fuerte calor en su cuerpo, las manos temblando y la respiración ahogada, se deshace de su pijama. Siente sus muslos internos húmedos. Toca la piel de su ingle y le quema. Desciende de a pocos, llorando en el proceso. Sus sollozos son callados por un fuerte gemido y casi de inmediato, muerde sus mejillas.

No quiere que Kacchan sepa lo que hace.

Vuelve a sollozar.

Su mano recorre la entre pierna, muslos internos, hasta llegar a su húmeda y ardorosa entrada. El placer de su tacto le estremece. Respira lento cuando ingresa en él y entiende, que eso no va a ser suficiente. Sin embargo, debe conformarse.

Mueve las caderas en coordinación con su mano. Entierra el rostro en la camiseta de Shouto, buscando absorber el máximo posible de su aroma, aunque le sea insuficiente. Se siente impotente y los sollozos vuelven. Los sentimientos de dolor y placer se entremezclan.

Jadea entre lágrimas.

Gime.

Se ahoga.

Y quiere gritar el nombre de Shouto, pero muerde su lengua, porque lo que su cuerpo pide no es lo que el corazón le exige.

Se auto complace dos, cuatro, siete veces y aun así, es poco.

Cae exhausto. Queriendo más, pero incapaz de moverse por el cansancio y deja que este, le guié en un sueño poco reparador, pero que al menos hará que los siguientes tres días pasen más rápido.

– Ka…kacchan – gimotea – ka…ka…chan– se repite una y otra vez como un mantra.

Mentalizándose, que es el único nombre que quiere pronunciar de ahora en adelante.

...

– ¡Mierda, soy un beta! – se queja el chico sentado en el pupitre de al lado, mientras hace una bola de papel con su resultado y la encesta en el tacho de basura.

Acaban de recibir los sobres con los resultados de sus exámenes de subgéneros. Aquel que decidirá si el resto de su vida será exitosa sin esfuerzo alguno o vivirán protegiendo su cuello.

Katsuki hace lo mismo con su resultado, mas lo guarda en su mochila en lugar de votarlo. No se siente sorprendido del resultado. A diferencia del resto de extras, Katsuki Bakugou viene de una familia con una larga línea de alfas y desde pequeño ha sabido ver ciertos rasgos que diferencian a un alfa de otro subgénero.

Por eso, desde hace una semana, ya sabía el resultado de antemano.

– De seguro eres alfa, Bakugou.

– Tsk – chasquea la lengua con superioridad y mira hacia otro lado.

Pero sus ojos se cruzan con los de Deku. Él le da una sonrisa tímida, de esas que siempre le da sin importar las mierdas que haga. Trae puesto el collar negro de omega y ni siquiera ha abierto su sobre. No es necesario, luego de haber tenido su celo hace una semana.

Día desde el que no han vuelto a hablar.

– Siento lastima por Midoriya, el único omega del salón.

– Me contaron que estaba solo cuando entro en celo ¿Imaginan que hubiera estado un alfa cerca?

El grupo hace una serie de gestos obscenos y ríen. Comentan sobre lo bueno que sería el sexo con un omega. No le ponen nombre a dicho omega, pero es tácito que se refieren a Deku y no a cualquiera. Katsuki solo los oye y ve a Izuku, quien ya no trae una sonrisa. Baja la mirada, guarda el sobre con su resultado y abre su block de notas de héroes, distrayéndose leyéndolo.

Los ha oído.

Katsuki estira su mano en medio del grupo y hace una explosión, silenciándolos de golpe. Debe admitir, que él también siente asco de las estupideces que hablan.

...

Katsuki marca en su calendario la fecha del celo de Deku. En el mismo está marcado cuando llego y ve que han pasado tan solo dos meses y ya entro en celo.

Frota su rostro con ambas manos.

Oye el alboroto en la habitación de al lado que ahora le pertenece al omega. Es su segundo día de celo y, por lo que ha leído, el más fuerte. Respira hondo y se apoya en el muro, no oye nada más que jadeos, ya no hay suplicas tras ella como aquella primera vez.

_Es lógico_, piensa, su cuerpo ya no pedía satisfacer esa necesidad con quien fuera, sino que reclamaba a _su_ alfa.

Ve su reloj, aún tiene un par de horas hasta que se calme y duerma. Viene calculando su tiempo desde ayer, para así saber el periodo en el que puede ingresar a dejarle comida y agua fresca. Bufa irónico. No puede creer lo patético que se debe ver haciendo esas cosas. Incluso ha pedido tres días de descanso en la agencia para monitorearlo mejor.

Puede que suene exagerado, mas no lo es.

Romper el lazo de un omega con su alfa, es algo doloroso. Los omegas suelen estresarse, sus mentes se vuelven frágiles y sus emociones irregulares. Pasan de la ira a la tristeza muy fácilmente. Y eso, se intensifica durante el celo. El índice de suicidios en omegas durante esta etapa es casi de un 70% y Katsuki puede ser muy despreocupado, pero jamás se perdonaría que Deku tomará tal decisión con él ahí.

Respira hondo.

Ya no oye ruidos del otro lado del muro.

Ve su reloj.

Es el momento.

Camina a la cocina y toma una canasta que su madre olvido una vez ahí. El agua es vital para no deshidratarse y los carbohidratos también, para tener energías. Junta unas botellas con agua, frutas, pan con mermelada y las pone en la canasta.

Vuelve a ver la hora.

Izuku suele dormir periodos de treinta a cuarenta minutos antes de despertar.

Revisa que tenga todo lo necesario y camina a la habitación. Abre la puerta sigilosamente, lo primero que ve, es el gran nido que Izuku ha formado con las colchas y ropa que tiene. Debajo de toda la gran maraña de telas, se encuentra el, dormido. Deja las provisiones en la mesita de noche y vuelve a observarlo, duerme abrazando aquella camiseta que huele a su alfa. Trae las mejillas rojas y parpados hinchados de tanto haber llorado, lo cual demuestra lo difícil que está siendo ese momento para él.

Chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

Sigue sin encontrarle sentido a todo eso.

¿No sería más fácil seguir con su alfa?

Odia admitirlo, pero el bastardo mitad y mitad, no ha sido un mal alfa con él y está seguro que si Deku le pidiera regresar, él aceptaría.

_Es lo más fácil, Deku._

...

– ¡Hola Izuku! –saluda efusiva Mistsuki Bakugou. – hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.

– Vamos a hacer un trabajo. –Responde rápido Katsuki y sube las escaleras sin prestar atención a su madre – ¡Sube, Deku!

Ha procurado tener a Izuku lo más lejos posible de él, pero el nerd no duda en pegarse a él cada que dejan trabajos en pareja. Katsuki entiende que lo hace porque es el único omega y teme que suceda algo malo de hacer grupo con otra persona, por eso el cenizo termina cediendo.

Aunque eso no quiere decir que le agrade.

De hecho lo detesta. Porque sus compañeros han empezado a relacionarlos como la pareja alfa y omega del salón.

Y Katsuki odia eso.

– Kacchan, tu mamá mando algunas galletas – comenta Deku ingresando con un plato. Lo deja sobre la mesa de centro que hay en la habitación.

Se acomoda en piso, a un lado de donde se ha sentado Kacchan, al borde de la mesa. Saca los libros que necesitan para ese trabajo y luego se quita el collar negro, acariciando la piel de expuestas.

El cenizo lo observa hacer la acción de manera tan natural, para después mirarlo, como si nada pasara.

– No deberías quitártelo a menos que estés en tu casa. – le gruñe y empuja el collar hacia él.

– Esta bien, Kacchan – dice tranquilo – Sé que nunca me marcarías sin que yo te lo pidiera antes. –Y le sonríe algo tímido, con la mirada baja y las mejillas pintadas.

Katsuki voltea el rostro y saca sus libros.

Ignorándolo.

_"Sé que nunca me marcarías."_

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle.

...

Sus días de llegar tarde a casa por huir de Izuku quedaron atrás. Luego de esos tres días de celo, Katsuki termino por rendirse y si quiere que Izuku no perezca por inanición o algún tipo de muerte prematura, debe estar al pendiente de que coma y para eso, debe llegar a casa al menos a cenar.

– Bienvenido, Kacchan – le saluda el omega ni bien entra por la puerta. Deja su puesto en el sofá y camina hacia a él, a ayudarlo con su maletín y demás cosas. – ¿Ya cenaste? Hice curry.

Hasta ahora no entiende porque siempre hace la misma pregunta, si ya debería saber que su respuesta siempre va a ser no.

– Lo hago yo. – responde, entrando a la cocina.

Aun se siente el calor en la cocina y el fuerte olor a especias, lo que indica que está recién hecho, seguramente previendo su llegada. Teme preguntar si ha almorzado, cuando la respuesta más probable sea un no y termine gritándole. Respira hondo el aroma de la comida, calmándose. Al menos ese día, quiere cenar tranquilo.

Toma dos platos hondos y sirve, mientras Deku pone la mesa. Oye la televisión a lo lejos. Escucha sobre la noticia del momento en los adelantos de un programa. La boda de Todoroki Shouto con Iida Tenya. Nadie habla mas que de eso desde hace unos días. Observa de soslayo a Izuku, no parece inmutarse ante la noticia y continúa con su labor.

Sonríe de lado.

Endeavor debe estar ardiendo en furia de que el bastardo, no solo no haya tenido un hijo con el sucesor de All Might, sino que ahora este casado con un beta con el que nunca tendrá hijos.

La sonrisa crece un poco más.

No sabe bien cómo explicarlo, pero la rabia que sentía de que Deku estuviera enlazado con Todoroki, siempre menguaba cuando recordaba que a pesar de tener más de diez años de relación, Deku nunca le dio hijos.

– Ya está la mesa, Kacchan. – Izuku toma los platos servidos y los lleva a la mesa.

Katsuki ve desde atrás la espalda del omega. Aun con suéter y chaqueta encima, puede notar que ha perdido peso y está lejos de tener la masa corporal del Izuku que vio el primer día que llegó.

Toman asiento en la mesa. Agradecen por la comida y prueba de su plato. No sabe mal. Continua oyendo de fondo el televisor, ya han terminado los comerciales y siguen con la película que seguramente veía Deku antes de que llegara. Reconoce los diálogos, es de una comedia romántica antigua que suelen pasar todos los catorces de febrero sin falta. Trata de un beta que mueve cielo y tierra por conquistar a un omega que hace mil peripecias por encontrar a su predestinado.

La tragicomedia de su vida.

...

Ambos van juntos a UA, ese primer día.

Katsuki camina a pasos lentos, con las manos en los bolsillos y su bolso en un hombro. Ve frente a él a Izuku, que camina emocionado, murmurando muchas cosas muy rápido sobre cualquier cosa. Esta casi seguro que con lo nerd que es, no ha podido dormir toda la noche de pensar que ese día vería a All Might.

Pasa por su costado. Le empuja con el hombro captando su atención. El más pequeño se avergüenza, parece haberse olvidado que él estaba ahí escuchando sus divagaciones.

Continúan su trayecto en más silencio, ahora que Izuku ha controlado sus murmureos.

Katsuki aún no se cree que Deku tenga un quirk. Durante años, siempre creyó que no despertaría ninguna particularidad, que renunciaría a su sueño de ser héroe y con ello, a tener un alfa. Porque para que un omega pueda desempeñarse como pro hero, necesita estar marcado.

Y eso le daba algo de ansiedad a Katsuki.

Pero pensaba que ya lo resolverían después.

– ¡Kacchan, apura! – Le llamaba ansioso el chico de cabellos verdes, ya dentro de la escuela – Ya quiero entrar al salón.

Izuku le toma del brazo y jala de el para ir más rápido. Katsuki se deja guiar, con una media sonrisa en los labios. En el momento en el que Izuku entro en celo, se distanció de él. Pero luego de ver que eso era algo que pasaría dos veces al año, dejo de preocuparse. Solo debía mantenerse alejado durante esas dos fechas y todo estaría bien.

No podía simplemente distanciarse.

Era _su_ Deku, después todo.

Algo que está próximo a cambiar y lo entiende, cuando en la puerta del salón, el pecoso presiona fuerte de su brazo.

– ¿Deku? – pregunta al verlo detenerse de imprevisto. Entonces se da cuenta de su respiración agitada, el sudor en su frente y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ha entrado en celo.

Pero es imposible, porque Katsuki ha memorizado las fechas de su ciclo y aún falta unos meses.

De pronto oye un ruido estruendoso dentro del aula.

Dos de los que probablemente sean sus compañeros, sujetan a otro, quien trae todos los signos de ser un alfa también en celo.

– Mi… Mi alfa – oye musitar a Deku.

Y entonces, cae en su nefasta realidad.

...

– _Kacchan_.

Oye el llamado tras la puerta y no pasa mucho, cuando oye también el girar de la perilla.

La puerta se abre.

– Kacchan.

Se alza sobre sus codos y ve frente a él, en el marco de la puerta, la silueta de Deku. No dice nada, solo mira expectante de que le explique qué carajos quiere a esa hora.

– ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – pregunta luego de un silencio.

– No – responde cortante y vuelve a acostarse.

– Por favor.

Katsuki hace de oídos sordos y le da la espalda.

¿Es en serio lo que le está pidiendo?

– Kacchan.

Le ignora.

– Prometo que no me voy a mover. – no responde y espera que se vaya de una jodida vez – Kacchan – le vuelve a llamar y esta vez le oye cerca. Le mueve con una mano, despertándolo – Kacchan.

– ¡YA, MALDICIÓN! – Le desespera la insistencia – ¡Solo déjame dormir!

Katsuki se hace a un lado y se vuelve a acostar dándole la espalda.

– Gracias.

Izuku se acuesta a un lado.

Siente el colchón hundirse por el peso extra.

Suspira.

No entiende que mierda le pasa a ese idiota. No es la compañía de él la que debería de buscar, sino la de su alfa. Alguien quien pudiera calmar su ansiedad y sus celos. No él.

Cierra los ojos e intenta conciliar el sueño, obviando la presencia del omega tras suyo. Se fuerza a dormir y lo logra por cerca de cinco minutos, o así es como lo siente, cuando un pequeño sollozo le despierta. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y continua queriendo conciliar el sueño. Mas el sollozo se hace más ahogado y no logra ignorarlo.

Se reprende mentalmente por haber aceptado esa proposición. Le mira sobre su hombro, dispuesto a mandarlo a su habitación, pero entonces lo encuentra dormido aun.

Llora en sueños.

Se gira, quedando frente a Izuku. Ve entre sus manos que trae esa camiseta del bastardo, la que presiona contra su nariz.

Katsuki tensa la mandíbula.

Tiene un impulso grande por salir de ahí y dejarlo con la estúpida camiseta, sin embargo, como si de su instinto se tratase, su cuerpo le obliga a permanecer acostado y con un débil toque, abrazarlo de la cintura. Su mano siente el abdomen plano, carente de grasa y musculo. Baja hacia su espalda y siente la fila de huesos que forma su columna.

Solo a alguien tan tonto como Deku, se le ocurriría romper un lazo con una carrera prometedora de héroe por delante.

¿Y tanto para qué? ¿Para buscar otro alfa que lo marque?

El omega se acurruca en su pecho, buscando su calor. El llanto cesa. Las manos de porcelana, dejan de lado la camiseta y la cambian por la suya. Se aferra a él. Katsuki piensa, que debe de haber confundido sus sueños con la realidad y creer que es su alfa.

Sin embargo, él también se permite creer eso.

Cierra los ojos y huele su cabello, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente, fingiendo que es su aroma a omega el que lo calma.

Aunque eso fuera imposible.

...

Izuku toma una semana de descanso obligatorio a causa de su celo. Aunque el motivo verdadero es otro, porque ese celo no era **su** celo, sino que fue inducido por su predestinado. Se le da el descanso para que piense.

Por política de estado, un omega no puede ejercer como héroe sin estar marcado por un alfa, por lo que él ya sabía que en algún momento de los próximos 3 años, Izuku se uniría a alguien.

– Katsuki-san, pasa – le ofrece amable Inko cuando llega a casa de los Midoriya.

Saluda con una leve reverencia a la mujer y esta le indica que Izuku se encuentra en su habitación. Katsuki se para fuera de la puerta, algo dudoso. Han pasado dos días desde que iniciaron clases y no es hasta ahora que decide presentarse ahí, porque siente temor de la respuesta que pueda darle.

Respira.

Abre la puerta.

Izuku le mira y el rostro se le ilumina con una sonrisa, que rápidamente pierde ante la interrogante de Kacchan. Porque es entonces que debe de hablar de aquello que aun teme.

Traga hondo.

Explica lo mismo que le han dicho en la escuela y lo que él ha llegado a deducir. El alfa que es su predestinado, no es más que el hijo de Endeavor, Shouto Todoroki. Quien ha ingresado a UA por recomendación de su padre y conexiones con los altos cargos de esa escuela.

En una situación normal, Izuku debería esperar enlazarse con alguien hasta el final de sus estudios, solo cuando pueda postular a una licencia de héroe profesional. Incluso si hallara a su predestinado, esa era la norma. Pero el poder de Endeavor era grande y el saber del poder del quirk que Izuku poseía, no había ayudado. Lo quería emparejado con su hijo a toda costa.

Por lo que tenía tres opciones: Renunciar a UA y postular a otra escuela; dejarse marcar por Todoroki; o buscar la marca de otro alfa que rompa con el lazo de su destino.

Es ahora, cuando Izuku entiende las palabras de su madre.

– Kacchan – toma su mano, sacándolo del encimasmiento que le ha dado la noticia – Nunca te he pedido nada. Pero ahora te necesito.

No.

_No_.

– Márcame.

El rostro de Katsuki pierde su característico ceño fruncido, Izuku lo nota. Siempre tuvo la duda de si Katsuki lo veía de esa manera. De la misma que él lo veía. Izuku, a lo largo de su vida, ha creído que Katsuki sería su alfa predestinado. Había imaginado a ambos juntos, compartiendo sus vidas para la eternidad, teniendo hijos, cumpliendo sus sueños de ser héroes juntos.

Siempre juntos.

Cuando Katsuki no cedió ante su celo, le molesto, no podía negarlo. En ese momento era a él a quien necesitaba, sentía que su cuerpo lo pedía. Sin embargo, luego entendió que eso, es lo que haría un alfa con principios. Algo que solo Kacchan podría hacer. Pero aun así, le genero dudas. De sí su aroma no era lo suficientemente atrayente para él o incluso el mismo, en su aspecto.

Pero Katsuki permaneció a su lado incluso cuando otros se burlaban de él y eso le lleno de felicidad.

Aún si no eran predestinados, Izuku nunca perdió esperanzas.

Y ahora que más lo necesitaba, quería a Katsuki de su lado una vez más.

– No.

– ¿Q-qué? – Musita incrédulo – Kacchan… te necesito. Si no eres tú…

– ¡No!

– S-si tu quiere, luego podemos rompe…

– ¡QUE NO DEKU!

– ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – le grita y Katsuki se sorprende. Izuku nunca le ha alzado la voz – ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Tan desagradable te parezco? – inquiere y la voz se le entrecorta.

Ya está.

Lo hizo.

Izuku había guardado sentimientos por Katsuki durante dieciséis años. En todo ese tiempo sus pensamientos había fluctuado entre creer que Katsuki sentía lo mismo y que no. Se había hecho de inseguridades imaginando una posible negativa. Había tomado valor, por primera vez en su vida, expuesto sus sentimientos en una petición y fue rechazado.

Así que llora.

Solloza en silencio frente a Katsuki, quien quiere consolarlo, mas no puede.

Se lo niega a sí mismo.

Da la vuelta, abriendo la puerta y solo cuando está a punto de salir, dice la verdadera razón, sin mirar atrás.

– Soy un beta.

...

– Ya deja de moverte Deku.

– Es que tengo frió.

Katsuki le mira serio. En medio de la oscuridad ve los ojos esmeraldas brillar, suplicantes. Quita de en medio la almohada que ha puesto de separador. Deku no espera que le diga nada, rueda al lado del beta y se aferra a su pecho.

Suspira, sintiéndose cálido.

Izuku siempre ha sido una persona de verano. Le gusta sentir el sol en sus mejillas y el calor pegajoso en su piel. Sin embargo, a partir de ese año, el invierno es su nueva estación favorita, porque Kacchan le permite dormir con él y ya no necesita pedir permiso. Cuando cae la noche, simplemente se cuela entre sus sabanas y se acurruca a su lado. Aun cuando marca su distancia con una almohada en medio de ellos, basta una palabra suya, para que desaparezca esa separación.

Izuku se siente feliz y se frota contra él.

– No hagas eso.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Marcarme con tus feromonas cuando no las siento.

Detiene su actuar. No quiere enfurecer a Kacchan y sabe lo mucho que le molesta recordar su condición de beta. Así que solo se abraza a él, imaginando lo diferente que sería su vida, si hubiera sabido elegir desde el inicio.

– Lo siento.

Katsuki respira hondo, mas no siente nada.

En una sociedad que enaltece las uniones entre alfas y omegas, los betas como él, son el simple relave. Seres que no sienten olores, que no aman con suficiente pasión. Un beta nunca será tan exitosos como un alfa, ni tan necesario como los omegas. Son el mayor porcentaje de la población y aun así, los más ignorados.

Personas invisibles, considerados asexuales.

Nadie sueña de pequeño con ser un beta. Todos enfocan sus esperanzas en ser alfas fuertes y poderosos. Incluso omegas, porque aunque una porción de la sociedad los margine, el mundo es de ellos. Los exponen en carteles publicitarios o comerciales televisivos. Los omegas venden con su dulzura y feromonas capaz de traspasar al ámbito 3d.

Los omegas venden para alfas. Para los poderosos.

Los betas como Katsuki, se deben resignar a nunca poder coexistir en esa relación.

Simples y aburridos extras en un mundo lleno de olores, que ellos no logran sentir. Un mundo lleno de emociones e instinto, que él nunca vivirá.

...

– ¡DEKU! – golpea fuerte la puerta de su casa. – ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!

Pero no se abre.

Katsuki está furioso. Aun no cree lo que se rumorea en la escuela. Se niega a siquiera pensarlo.

Continúa golpeando y pateando la madera frente a él.

– ¡TE JURO QUE VOY A HACER EXPLOTAR LA MALDITA PUERTA COMO NO ABRAS!

Mira lleno de ira dicha puerta, esperando que algo cambie y oye los engranajes de esta girar.

Se abre.

Katsuki arremete iracundo contra el omega. Le toma del cuello de su camiseta. Lo empotra contra el muro. Izuku forcejea queriendo soltarse y entonces el cenizo ve los vendajes en su cuello.

Es verdad.

Todo lo que oyó en la escuela es verdad.

– Lo hiciste – musita, perdiendo fuerzas y liberándolo de su agarre – ¡¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?!

– ¡Que más podía hacer! – alza la voz. También está furioso, empero consigo mismo – Era la única opción que tenía.

– ¡Mentira! ¡Podías irte a otra academia! ¡No tenías por qué quedarte si esa era la puta condición!

– ¡Y que cambiaría eso! ¿Acaso por cambiarme de escuela ya no necesitaría de un alfa?– grita en un hilo de voz – Soy un omega, Kacchan, necesito de una marca para ser héroe.

– ¡Entonces no lo seas!

El rostro de tristeza de Deku cambia al de espanto.

Kacchan, más que nadie, sabe cuánto ha soñado con serlo. Cuanto ha sufrido por la ausencia de un quirk, que le imposibilitaba de cumplirlo.

– ¿Cómo… puedes pedirme eso? – sus ojos humedecen sus mejillas.

Katsuki se queda en silencio. Observando al omega hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no gimotear.

Ya no hay más que hacer. Izuku es muy terco y no va a ceder. Aun si lo hiciera, la marca ya fue hecha.

No hay vuelta atrás.

– Tú elegiste, Deku.

Relaja los hombros y camina de vuelta por donde ingreso.

– Kacchan – le ignora. Continúa con su camino. – ¡Katsuki!

Detiene su andar. Le observa por sobre el hombro.

– Lo siento. – Solloza – Lo siento mucho.

Katsuki se gira y deja que Izuku se acerque a él. El omega le abraza fuerte, sin dejar de llorar. Hunde su nariz en el cuello del beta e inhala hondo, intentando oler alguna fragancia de él. En los últimos días, Izuku ha querido creer que todo eso solo era un sueño, que va a despertar en cualquier momento y Kacchan será un alfa. Que le marcara y ambos podrán seguir su sueño de ser héroes. Pero la ausencia de aromas del cenizo, le recuerda su triste realidad.

Esta marcado.

Katsuki no hace ni intento de tocar a Deku, solo se deja abrazar. Decide, que esa será la última vez que tengan algún tipo de acercamiento e incluso, que le dirija la palabra. En el momento que ese abrazo se rompa y el salga del recinto, Deku solo se volverá un recuerdo.

Un tortuoso recuerdo.

Al final de su descanso, cuando la marca casi ha cicatrizado por completo, Izuku llega a la escuela del lado de Todoroki. Su alfa. Ingresa al aula y camina, ante la mirada de todos, hacia su lugar. Saluda a Kacchan y este no le responde.

Ambos comprenden entonces, que ese es el fin.

Terminan la preparatoria.

Izuku ingresa a la agencia de Endeavor, junto a Shouto.

Katsuki recibe ofertas de muchas agencias. Aun si es un beta, ha logrado superar a Shouto en capacidades. Un beta por encima de un alfa. Y un omega por encima de ambos. Izuku ha terminado como el número uno de esa promoción.

Eso, de una manera extraña, le alegra al beta.

_Al menos le ha sacado provecho a esa estúpida marca_, piensa.

Aun así, decide crear distancia una vez más. Busca empleo en alguna agencia lejana de Tokio, de Japón si es posible. Pero le falta experiencia para aspirar irse al extranjero, por lo que termina en Fukuoka. Sin embargo, el plan inicial continua y recién a sus 28 años, logra hacerse de una buena oferta en EEUU.

Tres días antes de que Izuku apareciera en su puerta.

Tres días antes, de que esa maraña de recuerdos vuelva a él.

Declina la solicitud.

Porque Deku lo _necesita_ cerca.

…

Despierta y tiene Izuku abrazado a él.

El invierno hace mucho que término y la primavera ya ha dado paso al verano, con sus colores vivaces y amaneceres luminosos. El calor se vuelve pegajoso desde muy temprano y el tener a Deku pegado a él toda la noche, no ayuda a controlar el sudor de su cuerpo.

Separa al omega de su pecho, cuidando no despertarlo, y se pone de pie. Da inicio a su rutina diaria. Baño, desayuno, vestirse, ir a la agencia. En su camino, ve como colocan un panel publicitario con el rostro de Kirishima. Es su ruta habitual, por lo que recuerda claramente que aquel panel gigante, era de Deku recomendado una pasta dental.

Piensa en lo ingrata que son las personas. Porque no importa que tanta gente haya salvado Izuku en todos sus años de pro heroe, basta con que se ausente unos meses, para que las personas empiecen a olvidarlo.

Llega a la agencia.

Sus colegas le reciben con un gran cartel de felicidades y confetis explotando sobre él. Kirishima luce un gorro horrible con su cara y corre a abrazarlo.

– ¡Felicidades, bro!

Katsuki no entiende nada y termina por aceptar el abrazo en su confusión.

Su expresión parece enviar el mensaje correcto cuando su jefe se acerca.

– ¿No has visto las noticias, Bakugou?

Niega.

Le extienden un diario.

–Deku presento su carta de retiro a la sociedad de héroes, ahora eres el número uno en el ranking.

Una fría corriente recorre su espina dorsal junto a una extraña felicidad, que pronto se ve menguada por otro sentimiento.

No lo cree.

No.

_No._

No es un mérito llegar a ser el primero, porque este renuncio. No es un mérito haber pasado por tanta mierda, para que al final Deku abdique de su puesto.

Es humillante.

Sale de la agencia, le importa una mierda la celebración o si es su día de guardia. Quiere una explicación apropiada. Una que no lo deje como un jodido imbécil.

Y corre.

Rápido. Tentando a usar su quirk para arribar más pronto.

Llega y casi tira la puerta de ingreso y de su habitación en su furia.

Izuku le mira adormilado.

– ¿Kacchan?

– ¡¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO, DEKU?! – grita y arroja el diario sobre él. – ¡RESPONDE!

– Cálmate, Kacchan. – dice poniéndose de pie. Tomando entre manos el diario, para verse en primera plana.

– ¿DÓNDE QUEDO TODA ESA MIERDA DE QUERER SER UN HÉROE? ¡NO FUE POR ESO QUE DEJASTE QUE ESE BASTARDO TE MARCARA!

Izuku no esperaba que la noticia se esparciera tan rápido. Aun no tenía planeado bien como decirle aquello a Kacchan.

Por lo pronto, debía calmarlo e intenta acercarse a él.

– Escúchame…

– ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO!

Izuku tiembla. Se detiene.

Ambos se miran.

Silencio.

Katsuki es un beta tan intimidante como un alfa, mas no se amilana. Recuerda claramente cuando Shouto lo despidió en el andén del tren, hace exactamente un año. _Lucha por lo que quieres Izuku, aun no estas tarde_, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que subiera al tren.

A pesar de todo, ese alfa había logrado formalizar su compromiso con Tenya, el beta al que siempre amo. Así que él no tenía derecho a renunciar. No ahora, que tenía a Kacchan tan cerca.

– ¿Para qué volviste? – gruñe.

– La marca ha desaparecido – ignora su pregunta – Lo note ayer, cuando me bañaba. – Comenta con una leve sonrisa y los ojos llorosos– Oficialmente, ya no puede ejercer más como héroe. – recalca lo obvio y sin embargo, su voz no tiene ni un deje de tristeza.

Da un paso adelante.

– No te acerques.

– Sé que todo esto fue mi decisión – otro paso – pero me equivoque.

– Basta.

Noventa centímetros de distancia

– Kacchan…

Treinta centímetros.

– Vete.

Le toma de la mano.

– Te amo.

– ¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Katsuki se suelta.

No quiere oír eso.

No quiere nada de lo que esa palabra implica. Se lo ha repetido desde que Izuku apareció en su puerta con esa maleta y no pidió explicaciones.

¿Qué puede ofrecer un simple beta a un omega?

Nada.

No puede darle una marca. No puede calmar su celo. Incluso el tener hijos se dificulta.

No puede ofrecerle nada.

– Kacchan – acaricia su rostro. La mejilla de quien una vez fuera su mejor amigo. Su primer amor. – solo volví por ti.

– Ve a buscar un alfa que te marque. – retira su mano con fuerza.

– No necesito a un alfa ahora– pero Izuku persiste en su caricia– Te quiero a ti.

Katsuki pierde de a pocos la voluntad.

Le mira. Deku no es más el mocoso llorón que se amilana ante un gruñido suyo. Ha crecido, se ha vuelto un héroe y ha renunciado a ello por él. Le ha hecho pasar por toda una series de mierdas, para terminar cediendo a lo que siente.

_Eres un jodido hijo de perra._

– Eres injusto. – masculla entre dientes, algo entrecortado. Con la mandíbula tensa y la garganta que oprime sus palabras. Con los sentimientos a flor de piel y los ojos que se le escurren.

– Lo siento. – Es lo último que dice antes de abrazarse a él.

Sabe que no tiene derecho a llorar cuando fue el quien lo lastimo primero, al dejarlo por ser un beta. Sin embargo lo hace. Se rompe y deja estallar el llanto que viene controlando desde que supo que su amado era un beta y no un alfa, como la sociedad exigía.

La decisión lo ha hecho lamentarse cada día de su vida en los últimos trece años. Si ese día no hubiera aceptado la marca de Shouto, ahora mismo estaría viviendo con Kacchan, criando a los hijos que seguro tendrían. Pero eligió su sueño, antes del amor. Eligió la promesa de algo eterno con un predestinado al que nunca amo, a cambio de renunciar a Kacchan.

_– Las historias de amor entre predestinados son muy hermosas, cariño; pero lo son más de quienes no lo son._

Entiende las palabras de su madre ahora.

Así que llora y se frota contra él, aun sabiendo que nunca sentirá su aroma dulce.

El beta siempre ha sido reacio a su comportamiento de omega, pero ahora no le importa. Ni a él, ni a Kacchan. Lo sabe cuándo las manos del cenizo se aferran a su cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Dándole el consentimiento que necesita. Izuku frota sus mejillas por su hombro derecho, se hunde en su cuello. Restriega su olor por todo su contorno hasta que sube a sus mejillas. Y ahí se toma su tiempo, porque no sabe hasta dónde está permitido llegar en esa primera vez.

Katsuki le mira. Los ojos esmeraldas brillan por las lágrimas y esa suplica escondida de querer seguir.

Cede.

Atrapa los finos labios entre los suyos y le besa con fuegos artificiales, como ha imaginado hacerlo en los últimos años. Le besa sin tapujos, con humedad y jadeos. Empuja con su cuerpo al más pequeño, incitándolo a retroceder.

El beso no se rompe.

Izuku se aferra a su cuello. Siente que el pecho le va a estallar en una supernova. Que su piel se va a diluirse ante el toque de sus labios.

Es algo mágico.

Inigualable.

Incomparable con besar a su predestinado.

Kacchan está una galaxia por encima de él.

_–Quiero que mi alfa sea tan genial como tú._

Cuando sus pantorrillas golpean el borde acolchado de la cama, Izuku comprende que nunca deseo a alguien tanto como a Katsuki. Que nunca espero que su alfa sea tan genial como el, sino que lo esperaba a él. Alfa, beta u omega, no importaba mientras fuera él.

Se deja caer en la cama y observa erguido frente a él, a su amor de la infancia.

De su vida entera.

Ambos se miran en un ambiente lleno de olores imperceptibles para uno. Demasiados fuertes para el otro. Katsuki no sabe y probablemente no lo entienda tampoco, pero Izuku se ha forzado durante años a refinar su olfato, para así lograr captar un aroma de él. Se negaba a aceptar que no fueran predestinados y aprendió a olerlo. Es tenue y aun así, lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

Kacchan huele a madera, a fuerza y cenizas.

Sonríe cuando le ve quitarse la camiseta. Es de día y la luz del sol que se cuela por la cortina, le alumbra, permitiendo recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada. El vello húmedo de su pecho, el perfecto juego de abdominales, las cicatrices de sus batallas. Izuku se alza y se aferra a él, regando besos en su piel. Desintegrando la ropa con el calor de su cuerpo.

Katsuki piensa, que Deku es el omega más hijo de puta que ha conocido en su vida. Por dejarlo por un alfa y ahora volver importándole una mierda lo que él quiera. O tal vez importándole de sobremanera lo que él quiera. Porque Katsuki lo quiere a él.

Sin importar los años, los daños y perjuicios, o la marca; Katsuki lo ha seguido queriendo a él.

_– Tú elegiste, Deku._

Y una vez más vuelve a hacerlo.

Y Katsuki solo se entrega con total voluntad a lo que sea que estén haciendo.

No hay forma en el universo que le hiciera negarse a ello.

Los orbes esmeraldas brillan de deseo cuando sus manos recorren su piel lechosa. Izuku siente la superficie callosa rasgarle las emociones, erizarle el alma. Sus manos lo envuelven en una tibia calma, que probablemente, solo preceda a la tormenta que se avecina.

Izuku piensa contribuir con esa catástrofe. Lame toda la piel a su disposición. Frota sus mejillas marcando al beta como suyo. Hunde su nariz en la cuenca de su cuello, aspirando el tenue aroma a él y una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo paraliza, cuando siente sus zonas erógenas rozarse.

Katsuki sonríe gustoso por las mil caras de Deku.

_Y solo estoy empezando._

Desciende por el pecho del omega. Rozándolo con la punta de la nariz. Dejando un rastro de saliva sobre él. Nadie tiene idea de cuantas veces ha deseado eso. De cuantas veces odio al bastardo que podía hacerlo. Un fuerte gemido lo saca de esos pensamientos tóxicos. El vientre de Izuku tiembla cuando sus manos tocan aquello que lo convierte en omega y una vez más, Katsuki, tiene la imperiosa necesidad de sonreír.

Es la primera vez que esta con un omega. Ha creído siempre, que no había forma de que uno pudiera disfrutar del sexo con un beta como lo haría con un alfa. Hasta ahora, que ve a Deku arquearse bajo suyo, estremecerse y temblar. Él no es un omega cualquiera.

Es uno que ha dejado de lado el ser héroe, que ha sobrevivido a la ruptura de un lazo, y todo por estar con un beta.

Disfruta del pensamiento.

Katsuki continúa su descenso por el pecho delgado, en tanto deja a su mano arrebatar más gemidos al omega. La piel salpicada de pecas, le recuerda a como de pequeño contaba una a una esas pequeñas manchas, o el cómo las unía imaginariamente con su dedo, formando figuras mientras Deku reía ante su imaginación.

_– ¿En verdad existen los predestinados?_

Izuku gime tembloroso, cuando Katsuki toma posición entre sus piernas, alzando su cadera con ambas manos. Hacen silencio. Ambos ven el cuerpo sudoroso del otro, con el pecho sube y baja desenfrenado. Comprenden que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Que esa será la única marca que los una. La marca que se deja en el alma y que Iuzku lleva consigo desde los cuatro años.

Alza su mano y acaricia una mejilla de Kacchan. El cierra los ojos ante el tacto cálido.

Ingresa lento.

El calor se expande por el cuerpo de ambos. Se arremolina en sus vientres. Retuerce sus tripas. Acelera sus pulsaciones.

Izuku gime en un suspiro largo. Las emociones le ahogan. La sensibilidad de su piel arde. Piensa, que de no ser por lo consiente que esta de la situación, diría Katsuki ha estimulado al su celo, tal como lo haría su predestinado. Ríe gustoso de que sea así. Porque de ahora en más, sus ciclos van a ser más provechosos que los de antes, en los que tomaba supresores y no dejaba a Shouto acercarse, por miedo a quedar embarazado.

A Kacchan no le negaría eso.

No le negaría nada.

Y no puede evitar que su mente le traiga a colación, su primera vez con Shouto. Aquella vez llena de feromonas e instintos, solo a intensas ganas de apaciguar su celo. Era placentero, pero carente de algo. Puede que Katsuki no tenga idea, pero Izuku no necesita de feromonas o un nudo, siempre lo tenga a él a su lado.

Recibe un golpe suave en la mejilla que lo trae de regreso. Katsuki le observa con ojos encendidos. Le toma del brazo y le da la vuelta, aferrándose a su espalda. Izuku en un reflejo, le muestra su cuello, apartando los cabellos de este. Abriéndole campo. Anhelante a que _lo_ haga, aun si no será permanente.

El beta duda y en tanto lo piensa, embiste duro contra el pequeño. Un fuerte gemido escapa del pecoso. Katsuki detiene su prisa. Lame el cuello que Deku ha puesto a su merced y vuelve a golpear el mismo punto dentro de él.

Vuelve a gemir.

Sonríe.

Acertar al mismo punto que extrema precisión, mientras el omega balbucea gemidos y jadeaos. Katsuki vuelve a girar a Izuku, quedando frente a él. Hunde sus manos en su cintura y lo atrae a si mismo con fuerza en cada embestida. Observa embelesado como el omega se retuerce debajo de él con los ojos llorosos, los labios entreabiertos, buscando respirar. Buscando gemir.

Izuku lo atrae más cerca con sus brazos. Se besan torpe. El corazón le palpita como loco, su torso arde al contacto con el otro. Se separan en busca de más velocidad y sus ojos se encuentran, ambos sonríen ante lo que viene. Katsuki le pone de costado, Deku se resiste, pero termina por ceder al sentirle lamer su cuello nuevamente.

Cuando le muerde, algo dentro de él se dispara. Se ahoga de placer. Se tensa de satisfacción. Y gime fuerte. Muy fuerte. Como nunca en su vida lo ha hecho y la calidez del beta, se vierte en su interior.

Quedan unidos.

Exhaustos.

Ahogados.

Relajados.

La tranquilidad es interrumpida por una risa tímida del omega. Katsuki se separa y le mira. Izuku ríe con lágrimas en los ojos y mejillas rojas. Él le sonríe, hecha a reír también, acomodándose a a un lado de la cama y atrae sobre si al pecoso, mientras las risas se extinguen paulatinamente. Casi sin darse cuenta. Qedan en silencio dentro de ese mar de emociones y sentimientos no dichos.

A Izuku no le importa no haber recibido respuesta de Kacchan, aquello ha sido más que una afirmación a su te amo. Sus dedos delinean los músculos del abdomen del beta, su pecho perfecto. Trazan sus cicatrices y juegan con su vello. Se alza cobre sus brazos y lo encuentra dormido.

Sonríe.

Se ve en paz. Tranquilo y dócil. Izuku nunca ha tenido la dicha de verlo así y en su adolescencia creyó que nunca tendría esa dicha. Agradece mucho a Shouto de haberle dado el valor necesario para tomar esa decisión. Así como, de nunca haberle presionado a nada, aun siendo su omega.

Acaricia la mejilla de Kacchan, observándole embelesado. Le besa y vuelve a acomodarse a su lado, abrazándolo.

Izuku piensa, que quien hable de historias de amor entre personas destinadas a conocerse y vivir una eternidad juntas por mero instinto, no sabe de amor y lo hermoso que es poder elegir a quien entregas tu corazón en total libertad. Sin marcas ni ataduras de por vida. Solo ha intensas ganas de amar.

Ahora sabe que su destino, esta con quien él elija.

_– Y vivieron felices por siempre – termina de leerle el cuento Inko._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

Un nuevo omegaverse!...No saben como me gusta ese universo y hay tan pocos en esta plataforma.

Siempre quise tocar el tema omegaverse sin ceñirme al molde de predestinado. Para mis lectoras de _Consecuencias_, ya deben haber notado que no me apego mucho a eso. En este caso, me alejo del típico alfaxomega para verlo mas desde el lado beta, que siempre es como que el aburrido, por lo que no siente aromas ni tiene celo.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, me lo hagan saber en su **review**.


End file.
